


My sweet George

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Richard loves every part of George.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	My sweet George

They were laying in bed, comfortable, just resting and enjoying some time alone together. They couldn‘t have these moments very often, what they had was actually a secret relationship, they were both married, had kids. „I would love to be with you like this forever...“ Richard muttered, his head resting on Georges chest, the soft up and down of it relaxing him. „Let’s go far away... travel to an island, let’s dissapear and start a new life.“ the younger knew it was pointless but the idea of them starting anew was kinda sweet and George smiled softly. The elder nodded „I would love that, just we two, laying on the beach, drinking cocktails... writing songs.“ Ringo smiled happily tho he knew it was only a fantasy. They could meet quite regularly but spending the night together rarely happened. They were in a hotel room, it was not very expensive but rather cozy and nobody really cared about the two here, so it was a some kind of haven, at least for some hours. 

George had decided to cuddle and Ringo had agreed more than happily, wrapping his arms around the taller man and enjoying the warm and gentle embrace they shared. They had talked and just relaxed for quite a while before Richard got a little bored, studying Georges face a little closer while the younger had his eyes closed. The drummer took a close look at all his facial features, his eyebrows, nose, cheekbones, sweet lips. He admired every wrinkle, freckle, beardstubble – admiring every part of his lover. ‚Lover...‘ he thought of it and for Ringo, George was even more. He was the one he had always wanted, the one he had searched for, he had been there for all these years but Richard had been too much of a coward to realise what he really felt for his best mate. He leaned in to peck Georges cheek, probably tickling the younger with his beard. Geo had his eyes still closed, but he smiled softly, cute dimples forming on his cheeks. His skin felt soft against Ringos lips and he smiled as well, his fingers gently moving over his forehead and over his eyebrows, tracing them with his fingertips. The youngers smile got even wider and he hummed softly, he seemed to enjoy these small touches so Richard continued, moving his fingertips from the thick eyebrows tenderly over Georges closed eyelids and over his nose. „Such lovely features... a real piece of art.“ Ringo mumbled and was now caressing Georges cheeks before his fingers carefully moved over his bottom lip. „Beautiful Georgie.“ the elder whispered and leaned in again to capture Georges mouth with his own, he wanted to taste him, making sure he knew what he felt. The younger kissed back, eyes closed, slowly opening his mouth so Richard could slid his tongue in, explore his mouth once more. The feeling of Ringos plumb lips against his was indescribable,the feeling of his beard tickling him, his scent, him slightly pressing against his body. Loving Ringo felt different but right and George knew that he was his soulmate, what they had was simply beyond words. The kiss lasted for quite some time, Ringo taking his time, enjoying kissing the younger musician. 

They parted and George smile sweetly, cheeks flushed and lips a little more pink than usual. „What was that for?“ He mumbled and Richard only smiled a little, pecking Georges cheek. „You deserve to be kissed and worshipped all day long.“ The elder said and slid his hands under Georges shirt so he could take it off of him, the other helped with putting his arms up. „But you need to take off yours too.“ Geo said and chuckled faintly but Richard did so, so they were both only in their underwear. The younger laid back again, quite relaxed and his legs a little spread. George had his eyes closed again, smiling softly while Ringo kneeled down between his legs, leaning closer so he could caress and kiss the others chest. He trailed his fingers over his shoulders and collarbone, peppering almost every inch of skin with light kisses. It made George sigh happily and Ringo could hear the smile through his tiny sounds. „I could spend hours, just looking at you, gently touching you, giving you all the attention you deserve.“ The guitarist nodded a little while his cheeks changed into a deeper shade of red, Ringo praising him like that was certainly something different. The drummers hand gently took Georges in his, kissing the back of it before he took a closer look at long, delicate fingers, kind of studying them like an artist would. He brang his fingers to his lips, kissing each fingertip before he pressed soft kisses to the palm as well. The younger let Ringo continue, watching him admiring his hands and he wondered if Ringo had some favourite parts of his body or if he simply admired all of it. The elder was pressing his lips against the knuckles and George moved his hand so he could touch Richards soft lips with his thumb, noticing them being so very soft and tracing the form of them. „I love you Richie, I really do.“ his voice cracked a little, heavy with emotions for this man that loved him back so much. All he felt right now was pure love, such a huge amount of love and it left him crying a few small tears. Ringo was no looking at him with tender, blue eyes, his thumb brushing off the tiny tears that had rolled down the youngers cheeks. „And I love you Georgie, always have, always will.“ he sealed their lips together again for a short but sweet moment. „Let me show you how much...“ Richard whispered and smiled softly before he continued his ‚journey’, caressing Georges hairy arms at first until he lowered his head again, kissing his tummy, all the way down to the hips and right before the crotch. 

George hadn’t felt anything down there until Richard had kissed this sensitive area, he shivered a little, a small reaction he couldn’t control and he felt his arousal rising. „Oh...“ he muttered and Ringo smirked softly, tugging on the waistband of his boxers. Their eyes met and George knew what Ringo wanted, lifting his legs a little more. The elder teased him, ignoring the center of attention for now and caressing the inner of Georges thighs instead. The younger could feel his member getting harder with every kiss, every touch. „Oh... please Ringo... please.“ Ringo loved when George was asking for it, getting impatient and Richard would give in quickly then. The drummer took off Georges underwear, causing his hard cock to fully rise, revealed in all it‘s beauty. Ringo was actually a little surprised how easily he could turn on George, he just had learned quickly how to push the right buttons and turn this grown man into a horny boy again. Richard decided to make George wait for it, even beg for it, he wanted to tease so he didn‘t touch his dick at first and paid more attention down a little lower. The younger had grabbed the sheets, spreading his legs a little more, he wanted to touch himself so badly, but he also knew it would ruin the whole situation. Ringo had grabbed Georges by his legs by now, lowering his head so he could start to lick the spot between balls and rear. It made the younger twitch, feeling the beard around that sensitive area and the hot tongue slowly moving over his hole. The younger groaned softly, biting his lips so he wouldn’t be too loud by now while his lover was sucking and licking this sensitive area between his legs. George moaned softly, feeling the others tongue slowly entering him, Ringo seemed to have a thing for his arse and he remembered the first time Richard wanted to lick him down there. 

„R..Ringo...“ he groaned and the other just squeezed his bum in response, still pleasuring him orally. After a while of George squirming and kind of begging for mercy, Ringo stopped and hovered over the younger, finally freeing his hard cock. The guitarist looked at the large member, blushing a little and spreading his legs even wider, showing off his hole quite well. „I’m all yours...“ George mumbled and Ringo nodded, positioning himself, his cock pressing against his entrance, pushing slowly at first to make sure George was comfortable and relaxed. A moan and their breathing was the only sound they could hear while Richard let it slide in rather easily. The younger closed his eyes, focused on the sweet motion, the slow but strong trusts. He moaned louder with every trust and Ringos breath quickened, picking up pace, pressing their bodies against each other tightly, arms wrapped around the youngers hips. George opened his eyes a little so he could watch his lovers expression, the plumb lips that were a little open and Ringo noticed the others look leaning in for a kiss. It was tender at first while he slowed down a little before George became more eager , kissing back passionately. While they made out George moved his hips a little, both finding the perfect rhythm. The elder was kissing along Geos neck up to his ears, nibbling on his earlobe while he was getting close. Ringo noticed when George was close as well, he became more calm again, only his quick breathings could be heard and some gasps inbetween. He felt the younger tighten around his cock and he knew he was about to come. With some muffled cries he came, moving his hips frantically, squirming a little underneath the elder. Ringo let lose soon after, coming deep inside the younger, moaning softly and embracing George tightly when he had finished,slowly withdrawing. The elder stayed like that, laying on top of the other, face resting on his shoulder. 

George was smiling, exhausted but also so glad, Ringo in his arms, he had the best sex of his life just some moments ago, with the one he truly loved, the man that had truly loved him for years and still did so. Richard knew how much George loved and needed a good cuddle, especially after sex so he got off of him. Laying down next to him, wrapping his arms around him, looking up to face him. They didn’t need any words, he only gazed into each others eyes before they kissed sweetly. Ringo held him tight and wrapped their blanket around them, enjoying that comfortable embrace and the feeling of the younger snuggling against him. They knew these moments were rare so they took there time, enjoying every second being together. The drummer placed a kiss on Georges forehead, mumbling „My sweet George.“ and the younger had the biggest smirk on his lips, feeling loved and safe in his lovers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Rings worshipping George.


End file.
